Remus Lupin
Early Life (1960-1971) Remus John Lupin, known more commonly as Moony, was born on March 10th, 1960 in Cardiff to Lyall Lupin, a Magical Veterinarian, and Hope Howell Lupin, a Muggle housewife. He was the only half-blood member of the Marauders. He has a younger sister, named Natalie (born April 1962), who attended Beauxbatons rather than Hogwarts at her father's request. He became a werewolf at the age of five, when he was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, and was apprehensive about coming to Hogwarts until Albus Dumbledore assured him that all precautions would be taken to ensure both his safety and the safety of other students. His best friends were James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew (until October 1981), who he met on the train to Hogwarts on September first, 1971. He was then Sorted into Gryffindor House along with James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald, Alice Fortescue and Emmeline Vance. Hogwarts Years (1971-1978) Remus formed the Marauders with James, Sirius and Peter, his roommates, and spent his first six years at school causing trouble and general mischief, and the Marauders are generally credited as the inspiration behind many of Fred and George Weasley's pranks. Sometime during their fifth year (1975-1976), Remus Lupin began a romantic relationship with his classmate and fellow Marauder, Sirius Black. Remus, James, Sirius and Peter also developed The Marauder's Map in early 1976, paving the way for a new generation of mischief makers. Remus, along with his classmates, graduated from Hogwarts in June of 1978. First War (1978-1981) After graduating from school in June of 1978, Remus, along with the other students in his year, joined the Order of the Phoenix, run by Albus Dumbledore. Remus attended James and Lily's wedding in the summer of 1979. He spent much of the First War on a mission to convert the werewolfs to the Order's cause from summer 1979 to summer 1980, when he was brought back as a possible participant in the Fidelius Charm. After the Prophecy made in 1980, James and Lily went into hiding, with Peter Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper, as a result of the direct threat Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters posed to their lives and the life of their child. Due to his constant absences, his relationships with the other Marauders, save for James, became very strained during this time. In July 1980, Lily gave birth to her and James' first child (and first son), Harry James Potter. As Remus Lupin was unable to be named godfather due to restrictions placed on werewolves by the Ministry of Magic, James often fondly referred to him as "Harry's Backup Backup Dad". On Halloween in 1981, as a result of Peter's betrayal, Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow, and Lily and Harry got away by Portkey, as James, with the help of Severus Snape, enchanted one of Harry's stuffed animals (a lion named Godric) to transport them to Remus Lupin's cottage when both Lily and Harry touched it. James missed the Portkey, due to his duel with Voldemort, and was declared dead on November first, 1981, but the ruling was reversed when he appeared at Remus Lupin's cottage on the afternoon of November secondpieces of thoughts and hope. They stayed with Remus at his cottage until November 3rd, 1981, at the very leastfeelin' invincible (i got all i need). Post War Years (1981-?) Remus participated in the resultant capture and imprisonment of Peter Pettigrew for the betrayal of James and Lily's location to a known serial killerlet's turn forever, you and me. James and Lily also had four more children-- Sarah Emmeline Potter (born February 1984), and the triplets-- Anne Marie Potter (born December 1984), Andrew Ryan Potter (born December 1984) and Matthew Nicholas Potter (born December 1984)-- all of whom, thanks to relaxed werewolf regulations championed by James Potter, Frank Longbottom and Sirius Black, have Remus listed officially as their godfather rather than Sirius. Sources Category:PeopleCategory:Gryffindors Category:Class of 1978